Parce qu'elle était ma meilleure amie
by Disney-Chan
Summary: Trois ans après le départ de Sasuke,les relations de Sakura et Ino se sont grandement améliorées,elles continuent ainsi de mener leur vie , jusqu'au jour où Ino est assassinée..Boulversée par la nouvelle , Sakura partira à la recherche du meurtrier d'Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas fait de disclaimer ,hem donc , les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part trois , vous saurez facilement deviner lesquels u.u du moins je l'espére xD  
**

**Ino**

Dans la bibliothéque de Konoha, dont une des pièces était plongée dans une obscurité quasi-totale et dont le sol était jonché d'ouvrage de médecine, Sakura se tenait debout face à une table.C'était la troisiéme journée qu'elle passait dans cette salle, venant le matin dés l'aube, repartant à des heures impossible la nuit, elle revenait sans cesse depuis ces trois jours dans l'epsoir de réussir ce nouveau jutsu, et était déterminée à le maîtriser à la perfection , peut-être que ce nouveau jutsu lui permettrait d'aider Sasuke, pour qu'il revienne au village, la jeune kunochi ne voulait surtout pas qu'une fois de plus ce soit Naruto qui fasse tout, elle voulait avoir une part de mérite dans cette histoire, même si c'était une raison stupide, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de grandes choses..

Oui elle avait réussi à battre Sasori, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait seule, une fois de plus elle avait eu besoin d'aide...

A présent elle voulait pouvoir se débrouiller, et pouvoir leur prouver à tous, et surtout à lui...

Qu'elle était aussi un grand ninja!

-Encore un effort... marmonna Sakura dont les yeux se brouillaient du fait qu'elle n'avait presque plus de chakra

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas,surprise l'Haruno tourna la tête, Shikamaru se tenait sur le seuil, l'air ancxeux, il était essouflé ce qui étonna Sakura car le Nara ne fournissait des efforts que lorsque les situations l'exigeaient, en temps normal il détestait fournirs des effort physiques intensifs...

-Sakura.. Ino.. Ino.. Elle a été..

Shikamaru n'eut même pas à terminer sa phrase, les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent de stupeur et d'effroi, elle fit tomber le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains:

-Où est -elle? Demanda-t-elle

-... Dans la section de soins intensifs à l'hopital... Tsunade-sama s'occupe d'elle.. mais je..

De nouveau , le Nara ne put terminer sa phrase car Sakura courrait déjà vers la section indiquée par le shinobi..

Une course effreinée à travers les couloirs de l'hopital débuta,Sakura courrait à en perdre haleine, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard,car malgré leurs nombreuses disputes et leur histoire de rivalité qui lui paraissait bien puérile tout compte fait, elle n'était pas prête à voir Ino mourir,et puis ces derniers temps leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, désormais elle n'avaient plus de disputes incessantes à propos de Sasuke, elles se disputaient simplement pour la forme , c'était devenu une façon de communiquer entre elles, et de plus Ino semblait avoir tiré une croix sur le bel Uchiwa, puisque désormais elle était avec Sai...

Tandis que ces pensées allaient et venaient dans la tête de l'Haruno, elle arriva devant la chambre de soins intensifs où Shizune et Tsunade se tenaient debout l'air grave:

-Tsunade-sama!

En entendant la voix de Sakura retentir à l'autre bout du couloir , l'Hokage releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea sa jeune élève qui reprenait son souffle :

-Sakura... murmura Tsunade livide

-Où est Ino? Demanda l'Haruno

La Sanin dévisagea sa jeune élève dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur craintive et anxieuse:

-Sakura.. elle a été gravement touchée... on ne peut pas faire grand chose.. tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre...

Ne voulant pas écouter plus longtemps le discours morbide que lui tenait l'Hokage, Sakura entra dans la chambre, elle s'avança craintivement vers le lit aux draps blancs où l'on devinait la présence d'une personne:

-Ino? Appela Sakura

Pour toute réponse l'Haruno obtint un gémissement, d'où l'on devinait que la personne souffrait. Déglutissant difficilement, elle s'approcha du lit et dévisagea son amie , son visage striés de blessures en tout genre, de brulures, et autres,recouvertes de toutes sortes de pommades, ses mains recouvertes de bandages, Ino Yamanaka était en piteux état au grand damn de Sakura qui s'inquiéta bien plus encore à la vue de la blonde

-Qu'est ce que t'as à me dévisager gros front.. grogna la Yamanaka en ouvrant difficilement les yeux

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Haruno qui parut soulagée:

-Tu es mal placée pour me parler de cette façon... rappele-moi qui se trouve dans un lit d'hopital grosse truie? Je plains celui qui a dut te transporter jusqu'ici.. Oh c'est vrai excuse-moi il devait surement être plusieurs! Lança Sakura d'un ton sarcastique

-Haha... si j'étais pas clouée dans ce lit ... et si on m'avait pas bourée d'anti-douleur.. je t'aurais volontiers montrer à quel point la grosse truie comme tu dis a un corps de rêve!

-Pour une fois tu as bien su utiliser le mot rêve! Car ce corps n'existe que dans tes rêves! Ino!

Un sourire suffisant s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ino:

-Pourtant moi au moins je suis casée! Murmura-t-elle

- Oui je sais toi et Sai c'est l'amour fou !

Un silence fit place dans la salle, Ino avait refermé les yeux, cette courte conversation semblait l'avoir encore plus affaibli, un voile de tristesse et d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de l'Haruno:

-Bah de toute façon nous verrons ça pendant une petite séance de drague une fois que tu seras sortie de cet hopital ! On prendra un pigeon dans Konoha et on lui demandera de choisir! Et ne t'en fais pas pour Sai , je suis sûre qu'il comprendra ! De toute façon ce sont des histoire des filles! Lança Sakura d'un ton qu'elle espérait joyeux en regardant son amie avec un sourire chaleureux

Ino leva la tête vers l'Haruno, et serra les poings, quelle tristesse, dire que sa meilleure amie se tenait devant elle , se forçant à sourire et à rester positive alors que toutes les deux savaient très bien que le sort d'Ino était déjà décidé...

La jeune Yamanaka baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas que Sakura aperçoive son regard peiné, qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait...

-Sakura... chuchota Ino, s'il te plait.. au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse...

Intriguée la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dévisagea son amie :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Tu vas t'en sortir! Je t'interdis d'en douter la truie!

-Gros front cesse de jacasser pour rien et écoute ...commença la blonde avant de se stopper brusquement en portant une main à sa poitrine qui la faisait souffrir

-Ino ?Ino ! Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'écria Sakura en attrapant son amie par les épaules pour se placer face à elle, Ino réponds!

Au moment ou la jeune Yamanaka voulut répondre, un flot de sang se déversa de sa bouche ,sous le regard horrifié de Sakura. Qui eut un mouvement de recul, réflexe qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à maitriser:

-Sakura ! Sors de cette salle ! Tonna soudain la voix de Tsunade qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses tourna la tête vers Tsunade, son regard n'exprimait que de la peur et de l'affolement. Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieure, maudissant le moment où elle avait laissé Sakura entrer dans cette chambre:

-Sakura-san suivez-moi, murmura une des infirmiéres, vous allez gêner Tsunade-sama ...

Le choc de voir Ino dans cet état avait rendu Sakura plus docile, elle se laissa tirer en arriére par l'infirmiére qui la mena dans le couloir et lui conseilla d'attendre là-bas. Toujours secouée par les èvévements, Sakura se laissa glisser contre le mur.

"Gêner".. voilà ce que lui avait dit cette infirmiére, une fois de plus elle était un boulet pour les gens qui l'entouraient, elle était une ninja bon sang !  
Elle était censée maitriser ses émotions et pourtant...

Un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui serra ses poings jusqu'au sang,elle avait été un boulet une fois de plus, une fois de plus elle avait écopé du mauvais role.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, la jeune fille se maudit, elle détestait sa propre attitude...

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant paraitre Tsunade, tout en espérant de bonnes nouvelles l'Haruno se releva brusquement mais se stoppa en voyant le visage de l'Hokage qui affichait une mine désolée:

-Sakura.. nous avons tout tenté mais les blessures étaient trop graves... cette hémoragie l'a achevée.. je suis désolée.. dit Tsunade d'un ton douloureux ne sachant que trop bien à quel point il était horrible de perdre un proche

En entendant l'annonce du Sanin, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ses jambes ne la tenant plus, elle s'écroula au sol , accroupie, la kunochi regardait le carrelage y enfonçant ses doigts qui commençait à lui faire mal sous la pression, mais la douleur lui importait peu:

-C'est impossible... Ino... ,murmura-t-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient le long de ses cils

Elle revoyait leur premiére rencontre, cette rencontre qui l'avait changé et lui avait permi de s'affirmer,elle devait tant de chose à la jeune Yamanaka, malgré leur différends, chacune le savait que leur amitié était toujours omniprésente au plus profond d'elles-mêmes...

Et les améliorations de ces derniers temps en étaient la preuve!

"_Je m'appelle Ino !!! et toi? "_

Cette voix retentissait dans la tête de la kunochi qui porta ses mains à son crâne, les souvenirs des moments passés auprès d'Ino lui revenait en tête,, elle revoyait encore son amie lui tendant ce fameux bandeau rouge...

-Sakura.. murmura Tsunade en posant une main sur l'épaule de son élève

-C'es tellement bête... pendant des années.. je l'ai considérée comme ma rivale... à cause de moi... à cause de moi... notre amitié.. je l'ai faite voler en éclats... j'avais encore tant de choses à lui raconter, à lui confier, et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant... Ino.. Ino était ma meilleure amie;murmura Sakura en portant ses mains à son visage pour pleurer

Tsunade regarda son élève d'un air triste, et encore si elle savait ce qui s'était passé...

Si elle savait qui avait tué sa meilleure amie...

La Sanin en était persuadée, apprendre que Sasuke Uchiwa avait tué sa meilleure amie, ne ferait que l'achever...

Fin du 1° chapitre!

J'espére que vous avez aimé


	2. Chapter 2

**Une Nouvelle Renversante**

_-On se moque toujours de toi en t'appelant « gros front » hein? Cette voix retentit à l'esprit d'une petite fille aux cheveux roses_

_Recourbée sur elle-même , cette derniére pleurait à chaudes larmes, lorsque cette question lui avait été posée..._

_Les yeux embués, elle releva la tête, effrayée, elle mit son bras en avant, priant pour que ce ne soit pas encore quelqu'un venant se rajouter à la liste des enfants maître dans l'art de la faire souffrir à l'évocation de son front._

_Son interlocutrice, était une petite fille de son age, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un très beau bleu pale, où brillaient une lueur de malice :_

_-Qui-est-tu? Demanda-t-elle en dévisageant la petite fille qui se tenait accroupie face à elle _

_-Je m'appele Yamanaka Ino ! Répondit son interlocutrice d'un ton joyeux, et toi?_

_-Je.. Je m'appele..Sakura... Répondit-t-elle dans un murmure craintif_

_-Je n'ai rien entendu parle plus fort! Dit Ino en fronçant légérement les sourcils_

_-Haruno Sakura ! Répéta-t-elle de nouveau d'une voix forte les yeux clos sans cesser de pleurer _

_Alors que la voix de Sakura retentissait encore dans le parc vide à une heure aussi tardive, le doigt d'Ino se posa sur le front de cette derniére, qui rouvrit les yeux surprise , ne prononçant pas un mot, et s'étant arrêtée de pleurer, elle se contenta de dévisager Ino, celle-ci s'était relevée et continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était:_

_-Je vois.. tu as un large front.. ce qui fait de toi un gros front ! Dit Ino en donnant un petit coup sur le front de Sakura_

_En entendant ces paroles, Sakura se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle, prête à repartir dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots, combien de fois avait-elle bien pu entendre ces mots blessants?_

_Faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer Ino passa sa main dans la frange de Sakura et la releva:_

_-Et c'est pour ça que le recouvre avec tes cheveux!Comme un fantome!_

_Tandis que Sakura pleurait de nouveau, Ino penchat la tête sur le côté et lança du bout des lèvres:_

_-Sakura c'est ça? Reviens ici demain ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, je te donnerais quelque chose de bien ! _

-Ino, murmura la voix ensomeillée de Sakura

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, L'Haruno rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, elle regarda autour d'elle,et comprit avec déception qu'elle avait encore rêvé en reconnaissant les murs blancs de sa chambre, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la fenêtre et fut éblouie par une raie de lumiére qui passait à travers les volets en bambou lui indiquant qu'il faisait jour. Sakura se massa le crâne et leva le bras pour attraper son réveil posé sur l'étagére en bois qui se trouvait près de son lit, cinq heure trente...

Il était temps pour elle de se lever, complétement vidée,la tête lourde, Sakura sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain,elle se plaça devant le lavabo et regarda son visage défiguré par les larmes qu'elle avait versé ces quatres derniers jours, aprés l'enterrrement d'Ino...

Elle revoyait encore le cortége transportant le cerceuil blanc où reposait son amie, elle entendait encore les sanglots des proches d'Ino , elle ressentait toujours cette douleur indescriptible qu'on éprouvait après la perte d'un être cher...

Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, la jeune fille se passa une rasade d'eau sur le visage afin de se rafraichir et d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Une fois ceci fait, elle termina sa toilette avant de se changer pour aller au bureau de l'Hokage, qui parait-il avait une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer...

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura se retrouva dehors à marcher tel un zombi dans la brise glaciale de ce mois de décembre, serrant son manteau contre elle de la main droite, elle plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche pour presser le bandeau rouge d'Ino qu'elle avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt auprès de Mme Yamanaka,ce geste la rassura et elle continua à avancer la tête baissée, le regard inexpressif. Finalement elle arriva devant le bureau de Tsunade, elle leva la main tel un automate et toqua à la porte, une voix pratiquement inaudible répondit à Sakura d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre un instant de plus:

-Sakura ! Enfin te voilà ! Lança Tsunade derriére son bureau où s'empilait une pile de formulaires et autres paperasses, bien... à présent que vous êtes tous ici,ou plutôt presque... Kakashi ne va surement pas tarder à arriver, nous allons pouvoir commencer... Shizune .. donne-moi le dossier s'il te plait...

Cette derniére s'éxécuta et tendit un épais porte-dossier de couleur bleue au Sanin, qui l'ouvrit sans plus attendre, elle se mit à feuilleter le dossier tandis que Sakura regardait autour d'elle.

Tout le monde, ou plutôt presque tout le monde était sauf Kakashi qui comme à son habitude était en retard, il y avait Shikamaru qui était appuyé contre le mur, paraissant être complétement ailleurs, une cigarette à la bouche il regardait évasivement de ses yeux légérement rougis le plafond,Sakura le savait, désormais, c'était devenu une habitude pour le jeune homme de fumer lorsqu'il était triste...

Quant à Choji ce dernier se tenait debout plus loin et fixait le sol, l'air complétement abbatu, son visage était pale et il paraissait ne pas avoir mangé depuis quelques jours.

Enfin Sai se tenait près de Sakura, le visage inexpressif, il ne souriait plus, mais aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage à part un trouble profond que la jeune fille n'aurait su expliquer...

Quant à Naruto ce dernier était assis ses bras posés sur ces genoux il fixait le sol d'un air grave, même s'il ne conaissait pas Ino de façon personelle, il avait tout de même été secoué par la mort de cette derniére, en effet après tout, c'était une kunochi de son village..

Alors que Sakura fixait son ami d'un regard vide, ce dernier releva la tête, et en voyant que l'Haruno le fixait, il lui adressa un léger sourire chaleureux, ce qui réussit à réconforter la jeune fille. Le regard de ce dernier semblait lui dire "je suis là.. si tu as besoin de moi je suis là..."

-Bien nous allons donc commencer, Kakashi joins-toi donc à nous Ajouta Tsunade en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kakashi surgit de derriére le mur et s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en fait le jeune homme venait tout juste d'arriver, et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque Tsunade l'avait interpellé:

-La nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer est très importante... il y a quelques temps nous avons appris que des membres de l'Akatsuki se trouvaient à deux villages de Konoha, c'est à dire à environ deux jours de marche d'ici ... ,on m'a rapporté qu'Itachi Uchiwa était parmi les membres présents là-bas... Lorsque j'ai envoyé Ino,Shikamaru et Choji en mission d'escorte dans ce village, ça aurait du être une mission banale je n'étais pas encore au courant.. et apparement ils sont tombés sur une certaine personne qui était à la recherche d'Itachi, il s'agit de S...

-Sasuke Uchiwa est un meurtrier! Intervint Choji d'une voix forte

Les réactions furents immédiates, Sakura et Naruto, stupéfaits, tournérent la tête vers l'Akimichi qui semblait être sorti de ses gonds, Shikamaru avait serré les poings et avait brusquement éteint sa cigarette, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter de sa coéquipiére surtout étant donné le contexte dans lequel elle était morte, une mission aussi banale n'aurait jamais du mettre sa vie en danger, ce concours de circonstances stupide enrageait le jeune shinobi...

Kakashi se contentait de regarder la scéne bien qu'il fut tout aussi surpri:

-Choji.. calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver...intervint Shizune

-Comment pourrait-il garder son calme? Ino a été tuée sous nos yeux Tsunade-sama, nous n'avons rien pu faire... Coupa Shikamaru d'un ton tendu, Sasuke Uchiwa est non seulement un traitre mais c'est aussi un meurtrier!

-C'est impossible ! S'écria Naruto, Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça ! J'en suis persuadé! Oui il a beau être un traitre, mais tuer quelqu'un est au-dessus de ses forces!

-Et pourtant ! Il l'a fait ! Il a tué Ino ! Est -ce que tu comprends le sens de ces mots Naruto?! Il l'a tué !

-C'était surement une erreur...je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien fait! Intervint à son tour Sakura qui se répétait intérieurement cette phrase comme si elle voulait s'en persuader

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Sakura?! Tu sembles oublier que Sasuke a deserté Konoha, qu'il a quasiment tué Naruto... répliqua Sai, peut-être bien que je n'ai pas connu Sasuke comme toi et Naruto le connaissez, peut-être bien que je n'étais pas là quand il est parti, et que Shikamaru , Naruto,Neji et les autres sont partis à sa poursuite... Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que tout le monde est capable du pire comme du meilleur.. et Sasuke Uchiwa n'échappe pas à la régle!

La jeune fille dévisagea Sai , intriguée, il était rare d'entendre Sai tenir de tels discours. D'autant plus que le regard du jeune homme était froid et dur, la mort d'Ino semblait l'avoir changé, lui qui affichait habituellement de façon constante un sourire quasi hypocrite sur son visage:

-Et de tels actes méritent une punition ! Ajoute Sai d'un ton tout aussi posé

-Comment est ce que tu peux dire ça?! Tu ne le connais pas ! Et tu n'étais pas là quand Ino s'est fait tuée ! Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé réellement! Répliqua Naruto avec véhémence

-Naruto ! Sai ! Ça suffit ! Calmez-vous ! Pour l'instant je ne sais pas grand chose sur cette affaire.. et ne connaissant pas Sasuke personellement je suis d'accord avec Sai, commença Tsunade, Mais je ne veux pas m'avancer...ajouta-t-elle en voyant Naruto qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, j'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer en mission ... une mission qui aura pour but d'enquêter sur cette affaire et de retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa ! Termina-t-elle en relevant la tête permettant à son auditoire d'apercevoir la lueur de détermination qui brillaient dans son regard, retrouvez Sasuke Uchiwa ! Et éclaircissez cette affaire ! Vous pouvez partir, le départ aura lieu dans trois jours... est-ce bien clair?

-Oui, répondirent d'une seule voix les shinobis

Une fois la réunion terminée, Shikamaru, Choji, et Sai sortirent de la salle, tandis que Naruto et Sakura étaient restés n'en revenant pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre , tout comme Kakashi qui s'était décidé à descendre de son pied d'estale pour faire face à l'Hokage:

-Tsunade-sama... que savez-vous sur la façon dont Ino a été tuée? Demanda l'Hatake en refermant son minuscule livre rose

Sakura sentit ses muscles se tendre en entendant Kakashi demander une telle chose avec autant de détachemment, c'était Ino ! Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'Ino d'un air aussi dégagé!Mais ne voulant pas faire de scandales et sachant très bien au fond d'elle-même que Kakashi faisait simplement preuve de professionalisme, elle se reprit lorsque la main de Naruto prit la sienne, Sakura releva brusquement la tête , le jeune homme lui adressait un sourire réconfortant.

Tsunade quant à elle inspira un grand coup, avant de répondre:

-A vrai dire.. sa mort reste mystérieuse... apparemment ses poumons auraient implosé de l'intérieur..

Sakura eut un haut-le coeur en entendant la révélation de l'Hokage, elle manqua de s'écrouler au sol lorsque Naruto était intervenu pour la rattraper;

-Sakura-chan ! Tsunade-sama puis-je emmener Sakura à l'écart? Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête .. à entendre tout ceci...Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Sasuke qui ait fait ça... ajouta-t-il en serrant les poings

-Bien.. allez-y mais Sakura... reviens me voir avant de partir en mission j'aurais quelque chose à te donner.. termina Tsunade

-..Oui Tsunade, répondit Sakura avant de sortir d'un pas chancelant se ressassant les derniére nouvelles qu'elle avait apris au cours de cette réunion

A peine sortie du batiment, Sakura se stoppa pour vomir, tout ça la dégoutait tellement comment Sasuke aurait-il pu tuer quelqu'un?! Comment quelqu'un avait put être assez malade pour tuer sa meilleure amie en faisant imploser sa poitrine de l'intérieur, tout ça la dépassait...

-Sakura est-ce que ça va? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant de son amie

-Pardon.. je n'ai rien mangé ce matin... murmura Sakura en se redressant

-Bah allez viens je t'invite à manger des ramens ! Lança Naruto en pressant l'épaule de son amie pour la rassurer

-ça me va, répondit Sakura avec un sourire triste, je n'en peux plus de me retrovuer tout les soirs à table avec mes parents qui s'inquiéte sans arrêt et que me prennent pour une poupée de porcelaine...

Naruto lança un regard compatissant à son amie, depuis la mort d'Ino , elle semblait s'être affaiblie, et la voir dans cet état , le tuait à petit feu, si elle savait à quel point il tenait encore à elle...

A quel point il l'aimait et la désirait, mais le coeur de la jeune femme appartenait toujours à Sasuke, pour l'Uzumaki c'était une des raisons principales pour laquelle il voulait ramener l'Uchiwa au village sans compter qu'il considérait ce dernier comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il aurait tellement aimé retrouver le bon vieux Sasuke, arrogant mais juste, et que Sakura recommence à sourire sans qu'une pointe de tristesse ne vienne troubler son regard et qu'elle continue à le marteler de coups en le traitant d'idiot autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait..

Un peu plus tard nos deux amis se trouvaient devant deux bols de ramens fumants, et dégageant cette délicieuse odeur de soupe que Naruto aimait tant:

-Bon appétit ! S'exclama Naruto d'un ton joyeux avant d'atttaquer son bol

-Merci Naruto.. répondit Sakura avec un sourire forcé

-C'est tout naturel ! Répondit Naruto d'un air gêné une main derriére la tête

Sakura eut un sourire tendre qui troubla le jeune homme, brusquement il se retourna et se replongea dans son bol, aprés quelques minutes de silence, Naruto décida que c'en était trop:

-Tu sais Sakura-chan.. je pense sincérement, qu'Ino n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te laisse abattre de cette façon , sois en sure , qui que soit son meurtrier nous le retrouverons !lui lança l'Uzumaki avec un sourire confiant, c'est une promesse de ninja à ninja!

Sakura releva la tête, encore ce sourire confiant, mais comment diable Naruto faisait-il pour rester positif en toutes circonstances...

Elle , elle se laissait si facilement abbattre ,pensa amérement Sakura en serrant les baguettes entre ses mains ..

Non ! Cette fois elle devait se reprendre en main !Elle ne voulait pas que de nouveau tout le monde la prenne pour la pauvre petite victime de toute cette histoire et que Naruto joue encore les héros , il en avait déjà beaucoup fait, la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire , c'était se surpasser!

Soudain les baguettes craquérent entre ses mains , ce qui ramena la Kunochi à la réalité;

-Sakura-chan? Appela Naruto intrigué, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'exites sur ces pauvres baguettes? Elle ne t'ont rien fait

-Je .; commença Sakura en tournant la tête mais elle se stoppa en aperçevant Sai qui sortait de la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka un bouquet de roses à la main, excuse-moi Naruto mais je vais rentrer, je suis un peu fatiguée...

-Ah.. Mais..

-Je suis vraiment désolée !! répéta de nouveau la Kunochi avant de s'éloigner en courant pour suivre Sai laissant le pauvre Naruto en plan

Lorsque Sakura fut partie, Naruto retourna à son bol de ramen, d'un air triste, c'était tellement douloureux de voir que Sakura ne se confiait pas à lui..

Il voulait tellement être quelqu'un en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance, il voulait tellement respecter cette promesse qu'il lui avait fait lors du départ de Sasuke ce "Je raménerais Sasuke au village" qu'il avait dit avec tant de convictions résonnait encore dans sa tête...

-Hey Naruto ! Petit ! Ça va? Demanda la voix du cuisinier d'Ichiraku , ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de laisser refroidir tes ramens!

-Hein? Ah désolé! Je réfléchissais! Répondit Naruto avant de commencer à manger

Le patron d'Ichiraku eut un léger sourire affectueux, ce gamin était non seulement son meilleur client, mais c'était aussi le ninja pour qui il avait le plus d'affection...

Pendant ce temps, à travers les rues de Konoha, Sakura continuait à suivre Sai, qui se dirigeait vers le cimetiére. Au moment d'y entrer à son tour, Sakura se stoppa, c'était là que se trouvait Ino..

Chassant ces pensées idiotes de son esprit, la jeune fille entra finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle trouva Sai accroupi devant la tombe de la Yamanaka..

Sakura fut surprise de voir un voile de tristesse percer le visage habituellement si inexpressif du jeune homme...

Fin du Chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Le départ**

-Il faut que j'y arrive !

Voilà ce que se répétait Sakura depuis plus d'une heure sur le terrain d'entrainement 4, la jeune femme cherchait à abattre toutes les cibles qu'elles voyaient le plus rapidement et le précisément possible avec une nouvelle tactique qu'elle avait mise au point.

En effet, elle avait beau ecxeller dans les justsus médicaux désormais elle voulait faire plus, arpès tout, le premier jour de son entrainement avec Tsunade, la sanin lui avait bien dit que le rôle d'un médic-nin n'était de rester en retrait à attendre que ses camarades soient blessés pour leur venir en aide, non ! Le véritable rôle d'un médic-nin qui se respecte était non seulement de soigner ses coéquipiers, mais aussi de se battre à leurs côtés, en d'autres termes, un médic-nin devait faire plus et toujours plus ! Voilà les pensées qui occupaient l'esprit de la jeune femme depuis la veille après avoir bien réfléchi à la situation et aux évènements récents qui avaient chamboulé sa vie..

-Une cible, deux cibles, trois cibles, quatres cibles,cinquante en tout...il faut que j'y arrive, pensa la kunochi avec détermination en serrant les poings les yeux fermés cherchant à canaliser toutes ses pensées sur son objecitf, maintenant !

Sans attendre plus longtemps la jeune femme enfonça son poing emplit de chakra dans le sol qui se craquela laissant échapper une pluie de kunai qui s'abattérent avec précision sur les cibles à une vitesse affolante.

Un sentiment de satisfaction envahit le coeur de Sakura, un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres:

-Cette nouvelle tactique est très interessante, je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Lança une voix derriére la jeune femme

-Tsunade-sama.. commença Sakura en se retournant vers cette personne,j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à m'améliorer en combat au corps à corps !

L'hokage dévisagea son élève dont les yeux brillaient de détermination, Tsunade était bluffée , de la veille au soir Sakura avait complétement changé d'attiture, hier elle semblait anéantie, et aujourd'hui elle se tenait debout en face d'elle plus déterminée que jamais.La sanin ne pouvait le cacher elle était fiére de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, car c'était ça qu'elle attendait des ninjas de Konoha, un esprit combatif ...

-Bien.. mais je te préviens ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon élève que j'aurai de la pitié, au contraire, murmura Tsunade avec un léger sourire

-Je n'en attends pas moins de vous Tsunade-sama, répondit Sakura en se mettant en position

Alors que le duel débutait entre les deux femmes, sur un autre terrain d'entrainement, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal d'améliorer son rasengan comme le lui avait conseillé Kakashi et Yamato, seulement il voulait le faire seul, il ne voulait pas dépendre de ces deux-là...

Essouflé, le jeune shinobi marqua un temps d'arrêt, il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, les yeux fermés afin de se concentrer sur la régulation de sa respiration, il réfléchissait aux événements de ces derniers jours, Sakura semblait avoir changé, déjà le départ de Sasuke l'avait endurci et rendue plus déterminée, il devait ausssi reconnaitre qu'elle avait gagné en maturité, et à présent la mort d'Ino!

Tout ceci était injuste pensa Naruto en serrant le poings,à croire que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur Konoha!

Sans aucun ménagement Naruto attrapa une motte de terre qu'il balança le plus loin possible qu'il pouvait, celle-ci atteint une vitesse inouie et sembler se désintégrer au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait dans le ciel.

L'Uzumaki regarda la motte s'élever, se disant qu'à présent il ferait tout pour comprendre cette histoire, non seulement pour que Sakura ne soit plus tourmentée, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa aurait tué Ino Yamanaka ! Pour lui c'était tout bonnement inconcevable!Et comprendre cette affaire pour lui passait bien avant son rêve de devenir Hokage, car tant qu'il n'aurait pas saisi le fin mot de l'histoire il ne pourrai pas protéger son village le coeur en paix..

Après avoir réuni ses affaires, le jeune homme reparti chez lui, comprenant que pour aujourd'hui c'en était assez, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, au risque de se blesser, ce qui paraitrait idiot deux jours avant une mission importante !

Pendant ce temps , bien loin de Konoha, dans un minuscule village du nord où les habitants vacquaient à leurs occupations, une réunion réunissant un groupe de personnes cagoulées sous de longues capes noires se tenait autour de la table d'une auberge miteuse:

-Sasuke qu'allons nous faire à présent? Demanda l'une d'entre elles en retirant sa capuche pour se saisir de son verre où flottait un liquide suspect

-Karin.. tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait? Intervint un autre qui était complétement affalé sur sa chaise et faisait tournoyer un kunai autour de son index, franchement il a encore fallu que tu fasse l'interessante pour..

-Suigetsu, Karin ,arrêtez donc de faire les gamins, Lança une voix glaciale au bout de la table, demain nous quittons ce village ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici... Il est parti depuis longtemps ...termina-t-il en relevant légérement sa cagoule pour fixer de ses yeux d'un noir intense ses deux interlocuteurs qui déglutissaient difficilement face à la froideur de l'homme

Suigetsu lança un regard accusateur à Karin,après tout c'était de sa faute si Sasuke était à présent d'une humeur harrassante.La remarque de Sasuke les ayant refroidit. L'un se contenta de terminer son verre en silence , tandis que l'autre lança le kunai qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains contre le mur, l'arme blanche s'y planta profondément avec un bruit sec.

-Allons nous en , murmura Sasuke en se levant pour aller déposer quelques piéces au barman qui le regardait intrigué il n'avait jamais eu à faire à d'aussi inquiétantes personnes depuis longtemps,Juugo ,ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'un homme encappuchonné, appuyé contre la fenêtre le regard rêveur et mélanconlique qui depuis près d'une demi-heure fixait la pluie tombant à l'extérieur par la fenêtre et observait d'un oeil critique une mouche qui tentait en vain d'entrer dans la salle bien que la fenêtre soit fermée.

Pendant ce temps, sans prêter attention au barman qui continuait à le suivre des yeux, l'Uchiwa sortit de la salle suivit du reste du groupe, donc le dit-Juugo qui avait fini par se lever d'un air las.

Deux jours plus tard aux portes de Konoha, le reste de l'équipe et une partie de l'équipe sept attendaient plus ou moins patiemment en cette matinée leurs coéquipiers manquants,entre autre Sakura et Kakashi. En effet comme à son habitude l'Hatake se trouvait dans une ruelle de Konoha à bouquiner son livre appuyé contre un mur, se disant qu'il pouvait très bien rejoindre son équipe d'ici une demi-heure tout au plus, après tout ce n'était pas la premiére fois qu'il les faisait attendre, alors une de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer?

De son côté Sakura se trouvait dans le bureau de Tsunade comme le lui avait demandé cette derniére lors de la précédente réunion:

-Sakura il y a maintenant une semaine, juste avant le déscés d'Ino... j'ai appri qu'Orochimaru avait été assassiné... Bien que les raisons de sa mort reste un mystére,nous pouvons affirmer qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre, et il semblerait que ce soit Sasuke Uchiwa qui l'ait tué...

Sakura releva brusquement la tête vers l'Hokage, le regard de la jeune Haruno exprimait de l'espoir et du soulagement comme s'y attendait la Sanin.

-Alors.. vous voulez dire que.. Sasuke est désormais libre de ses moindres faits et gestes? Questionna la kunochi après un moment de silence

-Exactement, en se débarassant d'Orochimaru.. Sasuke Uchiwa a en quelques sortes récupéré sa liberté, répondit Tsunade d'un ton posé

Se répétant ces paroles dans son esprit, Sakura se sentit soulagée d'un côté , effrayé de l'autre, s'il était libre de ses gestes c'étaient encore plus étrange qu'il ait tué Ino...

En effet avant d'apprendre que son ancien coéquipier s'était débarassé de l'homme serpent, elle avait espéré qu'au cas où il aurait réellement assassiné Ino comme tout le monde semblait le croire, Sasuke l'aurait fait par obligation... Parce qu'Orochimaru l'y aurait obligé...

Mais à présent que l'Uchiwa n'avait plus aucun ordre à recevoir de qui que ce soit, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se demandait pour quelle raison il aurait tué Ino..

-C'est une bonne chose.. murmura Sakura, Orochimaru ne pourra plus l'utiliser!

-En effet... répondit la Sanin dans un souffle qui guettait depuis un moment la réaction de son élève, Sakura... Si je peux me permettre, ne t'attends pas à grand chose de la part de Sasuke... depuis ce jour trois ans on passé tu sais...

Sakura serra les dents en se remémorant ce jour maudit où son coéquipier était parti et que tout avait commencé à changer de façon radicale...

-Oui Tsunade-sama, se contenta de répondre l'Haruno

-Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires, je pense que tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres... à moins que tu ne veuilles battre le record de Kakashi ! Lança Tsunade

-Alors là je pense que c'est tout simplement impossible ! Répondit Sakura avec un léger sourire avant de remettre son sac à dos sur son épaule, d'ajuster sa cape de voyage et de quitter le bureau de l'Hokage

Il fallut à peine une minute à la jeune femme pour atteindre le portail de Konoha, où l'attendait, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru et tout les autres, à part , nota-t-elle avec amusement, Kakashi comme de par hasard:

-Sakura-chan !! appela Naruto en faisant un signe de la main à son amie, tu es enfin arrivée! Il t'en faut du temps pour te préparer! Ah les filles ! Ajouta l'Uzumaki avec un léger soupir

-Imbécile ! Rétorqua Sakura en lui envoyant un puissant coup à la tête, j'étais avec Tsunade-sama, et ne t'avise pas de l'appeler la vielle!rajouta-t-elle en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche

En entendant l'évocation de l'entrevue de Sakura avec l'Hokage, Naruto perdit rapidement son sourire, pour laisser place à un visage plus sérieux:

-Alors t'es au courant pour Sasuke? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il sache très bien la réponse

-Oui... répondit-elle dans un souffle,mais c'est une bonne chose non? Ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres car il était hors de question pour la kunochi de se laisser aller elle devait prendre sur elle et faire preuve d'optimise quoi qu'il arrive on pouvait presque que dire qu'elle prenait exemple sur Naruto

L'Uzumaki regarda son amie rassurée, au moins elle ne semblait pas trop déboussolée par la nouvelle alors que lui au contraire, se torturait l'esprit à tenter de se convaincre qu'à présent il allait bientôt revenir à Konoha...

Les rôles avaient l'air de s'être inversés pensa la jeune homme en observant son amie qui s'était éloigné pour aller acceuillir à sa façon Kakashi qui venait de débarquer:

-Ne dîtes rien surtout je sais, vous avez aidé une grand-mére à traverser la rue ! Coupa Sakura en voyant que l'hatake s'apprêtait à parler

Bon ce n'était pas tout,pensa Naruto en s'approchant de Sakura et Kakashi, mais lui aussi avait ses petites habitudes...

-Kakashi ! Vous êtes encore en retard! Je parie que vous étiez dans un coin à lire ce livre sans intêrets! Lança naruto en désignant le petit ouvrage à la couverture orange qui dépassait de la poche de Kakashi

-Je crois que les autres nous attendent ! Répondit Kakashi en désignant Shikamaru et les autres

-T'as vu Sakura-chan il essaie encore de fuir ! Si c'est pas malheureux ! Soupira Naruto

Pour toute réponse Sakura eut un léger rire, avant de suivre l'Hatake qui était parti rejoindre les autres:

-Allez Naruto , on a perdu assez de temps ! Il est temps d'aller retrouver Sasuke-kun ! Lança Sakura en courant, qu'est ce que tu fais lavette? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin

-Qui c'est que tu traites de lavette Sakura ?: répliqua Naruto en courant à son tour

-Et bien.. ce voyage promet... murmura Shikamaru d'un ton blasé en mettant son sac sur son épaule

Tandis que Sakura et L'Uzumaki couraient déjà à l'extérieur de Konoha vers le nord, Kakashi et les autres leurs emboitérent le pas après s'être saisis de leurs affaires.

Fin Du Chapitre 3 !

Puis Okii-nekko j'ai essayé de mettre tes conseils en pratique , merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les "elle" j'avais pas remarqué, comme quoi quand c'est nous-même qui écrivons quelque chose, on ne remarque pas forcément tout les détails, en tout cas merci !

Pis désolé si tout les détails concernant le monde des ninjas ne sont pas parfaits .. Mais je me souviens pas de tout --'


	4. Chapter 4

**Confessions et petit singe**

Après une journée de marchée sans trop de complications, Kakashi et les autres s'étaient arrêtés dans la forêt pour y installer leur campement, à présent le soleil était pratiquement couché, et ils préparaient les derniers détails pour aménager le campement.

Kakashi par exemple s'affairait à allumer le feu à l'aide d'un jutsu,plus précisément un katon copié sur Sasuke, après tout il n'était pas surnommé le ninja copieur pour rien et il fallait bien que toutes ces techniques copiées lui servent à autre chose qu'au combat si c'était possible.

Un peu plus tard, une fois le feu allumé, nos ninjas s'étaient assis autour du brasier pour diner, un silence accablant s'était installé, tout le monde semblait perdu dans ses pensées:

-Les ramens me manque déjà... marmona Naruto trouvant que ce silence pesant était infernal,comment j'ai pu oublier mes sachets, ajouta-t-il en soupirant

N'obtenant pas de réponse tant les autres étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, personne ne prit la peine de répondre à l'Uzumaki, qui embarassé comme jamais par une ambiance si morbide se décida à terminer rapidement son repas avant de partir sous la tente , se répétant que plus jamais il ne partirait en voyage sans ses ramens , car eux au moins pourraient lui apporter du réconfort dans des moments comme celui-ci Il fallait dire que l'atmosphére du campement attristait le jeune homme...

Il avait tant envie de voir tout le monde rire et sourire et pourtant ...

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se débarassait des restes alors que tout les autres étaient retournés vacquer à leurs occupations, Shikamaru était étendu sur le sol prés de son sac de couchage une cigarette en bouche, tandis que Choji qui avait reprit ses bonnes vielles habiudes dévorait un paquet de chips, quant à Yamato et Kakashi, ils faisaient une partie de cartes à l'écart, enfin Sai assis face au ruisseau était retourné à ses éternels croquis sans noms...

Au moment ou Sakura s'approcha du jeune homme pour rincer les assiettes, elle entraperçut le portrait que Sai était en train d'affiner, le visage d'une personne qu'elle ne conaissait que trop bien :

-Ino... murmura-t-elle faisant sursauter Sai qui tourna vivement la tête vers elle, c'est Ino...

-Ce n'est pas Ino, répondit-t-il du tac au tac en refermant son calepin avant de s'éloigner, je te l'ai déjà dit... tous mes croquis...quand je regarde ce dessin j'éprouve un vide, et quand je voyais Ino avant je n'éprouvais pas ce vide, cette fille sur le portrait ce n'est pas elle... termina-t-il en s'éloingnant

L'Haruno regarda son coéquipier partir, décidément l'équipe sept avait le don de s'attirer des membres plus étranges les uns que les autres pensa-t-elle lorsque Kakashi la tira de ses pensées:

-Sakura, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu partes en reconaissance, emméne qui tu veux avec toi...

-très bien , répondit la jeune fille en songeant à Naruto et Sai, Naruto ? Appela-t-elle en faisant irruption dans la tente de l'Uzumaki, je pars en reconaissance avec Sai, tu veux venir?

L'Uzumaki releva vivement la tête vers son amie, enfin une possibilité de sortir de ce campement pensa-t-il avec soulagement, il n'en pouvait plus de rester ici:

-Avec plaisir Sakura-chan , répondit-t-il avec un sourire joyeux que Sakura lui conaissait si bien

Sur ce les deux amis s'éloignérent du campement en compagnie de Sai, Naruto,bien décidé à ne pas laisser le silence s'installer de nouveau,se mit à parler de tout et de rien , tandis que Sai et Sakura marchaient en silence près de lui, Sakura répondant de temps à autre gardait un oeil sur Sai. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait aperçut si mélancolique devant la stéle de sa meilleure amie, elle avait envie d'avoir une discution avec lui, et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait aperçut le portrait d'Ino dans son calepin.

Après tout, avant qu'il sorte avec la Yamanaka et même pendant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire étalage de ses émotions, et pourtant sur la tombe d'Ino, il paraissait, si... humain, pensa tristement la kunochi.

Tout à coup un bruissement de feuilles éveilla les sens aiguisés des trois ninjas, Sakura posa une main sur sa sacoche de munitions sur ses guets, tandis que Naruto et Sai en faisait tout autant...

Mais à la grande surprise des trois jeunes gens, ce ne fut qu'un petit singe qui sorti des buissons tout en regardant d'un air curieux et innocent les trois shinobis, la tête penchée sur le côté:

-Un.. Singe... murmura Naruto, un singe... depuis quand est ce qu'il y a des singes ici ?! Je hais les singes!

-Ce doit être un singe domestiqué,regarde il a un collier autour du cou, lui lança Sakura en soupirant

-Ah effectivement.. répondit le shinobi en s'approchant de l'animal les yeux plissés, j'aime pas le regard de ce singe... ça ressemble à celui de..

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car en effet le singe en question venait de s'emparer sauter sur la tête du shinobi en poussant un cri aigu. En voyant la scéne,Sakura étouffé un rire, ce singe lui rappelait une certaine journée...

-Descends de là stupide macaque ! S'égosilla Naruto en tirant le singe qui effrayé s'empara du bandeau du shinobi dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'accroche

-Naruto ! Il ne faut pas..commença Sakura

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait achevé sa phrase, le petit animal appeuré s'enfuit à toutes jambes sous le regard effarouché de Naruto:

-Mon bandeau ! S'écria-t-il en partant à la poursuite du singe.

-l'effrayer... finit Sakura d'un ton blasé,trois ans ont passé depuis ce jour où il a croisé ce singe et c'est toujours pareil...

-Que veux-tu Naruto a la tête dure difficile de lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête, renchérit Sai en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire hypocrite comme il avait l'habitude de le faire tout en continuait à avancer, tu n'as qu'à le suivre si tu en as envie moi je vais continuer...

Sakura dévisagea un instant le jeune homme avant de lancer:

-Sai, le dessin de tout à l'heure... il ne lui manque rien,c'est bel et bien Ino, si tu as ressenti un vide en le dessinnant c'est simplement le vide qu'on éprouve quand quelqu'un nous manque...mais tu sais.. ne laisse pas cette tristesse t'envahir, il faut que tu continue à avancer, c'est un conseil d'ami, ajouta Sakura avec un sourire réconfortant

-Je crois que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Ino étaient encore plus grand que ceux que j'éprouvais pour mon frère, murmura Sai ,j'aimerais pouvoir rendre ce dessin vivant comme je le fais avec tout les autres, mais ça ne serait pas elle...

Sakura regarda son coéquipier avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux , Ino avait réussi à faire retrouver ce qu'on appelait "émotion" au jeune homme, pensa la Kunochi, lorsque soudain la voix de Naruto poussant un juron retentit:

-Nous devrions rejoindre Naruto avant qu'il ne traumatise ce pauvre singe, lança Sai en commençant à avancer

-Sai attends une minute, et pour Sasuke-kun... que comptes-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas,j'aimerais continuer à aider Naruto à ramener Sasuke au village et protéger leur lien comme je me l'était promi, mais quand je pense à Sasuke et à Ino mon coeur est emplit de haine, répondit-t-il

L'Haruno fixa le jeune homme s'éloignant, une sueur froide descendant le long de son dos, cette phrase que venait de prononcer son coéquipier ne présageait rien de bon...

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura et le ninja-dessinateur finirent par retrouver Naruto perché sur un arbre à tenter de rattraper le singe qui sautait de branche en branche en poussant des cris aigus le bandeau entres ses pattes:

-Reviens ici ! Si je t'attrape tu vas comprendre ta douleur! Tonna Naruto

-Naruto... soupira Sakura

-Laisse-le il est dans son élément, répondit Sai, l'univers des macaques exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, lança Sai

-Sai va te faire voir ! Tu va voir quand je descendrai d'ici je te ferai la peau ! Répliqua Naruto

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi qui n'arrive même pas à récupérer son bandeau auprés d'un singe , répondit Sai avec un faux sourire

Sakura eur un léger sourire en regardant la scéne, Sai semblait prendre sur lui, il suivait donc ses conseils. Et quand à Naruto elle était rassurée de le voir plus en forme que jamais:

-Naruto calme-toi! Lança à son tour Sakura,en plus ton singe est entrain de prendre la poudre d'escampette!

-Hé reviens ! Cria le ninja tandis que le singe était déjà parti loin

Au bout d'un moment le shinobi réussit à coincer l'animal dans un coin tandis que Sai et Sakura suivait derriére :

-T'es fichu mon vieux ! S'exclama naruto en s'apprêtant à s'emparer du minuscule animal appeuré

-Touche pas à Shiro !! s'écria une voix à la droite du shinobi qui eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de se recevoir un pied dans la figure

-Naruto ! S'écria Sakura en s'approchant du jeune homme,est-ce que ça va?

-ça lui apprendra à menacer mon singe ! Lança le nouveau venu qui avait à moitié assomé l'Uzumaki

Les trois shinobis tournérent la tête vers ce drole de personnage, c'était un enfant aux alentours de sept ans, il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts en bataille, et des yeux d'un jaune intriguants, il fixait Naruto avec un regard menaçant en tenant son petit singe contre son pull vert:

-Shinta? Appela une autre voix,qu'est ce que tu fais?

Une fille qui devait avoir l'age de nos shinobis émergea des arbres,elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette, elle portait un tee-shirt gris trois fois trop large pour elle et un pantalon noir usé,elle se figea en aperçevant la scéne:

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?! S'écria-t-elle

-C'est pas moi Yoshiko-nee-chan ! C'est eux !! répliqua le petit garçon, ils ont essayé de faire du mal à Shiro !

-Comment ça?! S'énerva Naruto, il m'a prit mon bandeau !

-Vous êtes des ninjas? S'étonna Yoshika en les fixant les sourcils froncés

-Bien sur ! Répliqua Naruto en se relevant

-Naruto calme-toi ! Tu es trop bruyant! Lança Sakura en donnant un coup sur la tête du shinobi

-Yoshiko,Shinta, ça suffit! Intervint une viel homme à la longue barbe blanche qui marchait difficilement vers eux en s'appuyant sur sa canne

-Grand-pére des ninjas ont essayé de capturer Shiro !! s'exclama le petit garçon en se précipitant vers le viel homme

-Shinta tais toi un peu, tu me donne la migraine, quant à vous je suis désolé pour les désagréments que vous ont causé mes petits enfants, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto et les autres

-Ce n'est rien excusez aussi mon singe,répondit Sai en désignant Naruto,Où sommes-nous?demanda Sai

-Comment ça ton singe?!s'énerva Naruto

-Naruto la ferme ! Rétorqua Sakura, ce n'est pas le moment!

-Vous êtes au village de la lumiére , répondit l'homme avec un sourire

-Village de la lumiére? Répétérent les trois shinobis n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cet endroit qui ne figurait sur aucune carte du pays des ninjas

Fin du chapitre 4 !

Voilà , donc Okii-Nekko t'en fais pas tes com's ne m'ont pas du tout vexée Au contraire ce sont des commentaires constructifs, quime permettent de faire attention à ce que j'écris et de m'améliorer, du moins j'espére que ça s'améliore ...

Ah et je vais partir au Canada la semaine prochaine, les chapitres cinq et six sont tout prêts, mais pour le septiéme je suis en train de l'écrire, faudra voir si j'ai le courage de le terminer avant de partir xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Le village de la lumiére**

Ayant compri que les trois shinobis ne conaissaient pas l'existence du village de la lumiére, le viel homme qui après présentation s'avérait être le prêtre du village jugea préférable de leur présenter briévement les lieux.Ainsi il leur apprit que depuis plus de cent ans, ce village situé au coeur de la forêt , là où d'ordinaire personne n'osait s'aventurer, vivait paisiblement coupé du monde, les visiteurs et les voyageurs qui réussissaient à dénicher leur village se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

En réalité,jusqu' à présent , seules cinq personnes avaient réussi à trouver cet endroit,leur apprit le viel homme, et Sakura et ses deux amis en faisaient parti, quanr aux deux autres individus ayant atteint le village, ils étaient restés y vivre.

Après cette bréve explication , l'homme accepta de mener les shinobis et le reste de l'équipe, c'est à dire Kakashi et les autres, chez lui afin qu'il puisse y passer la nuit.

En passant les portes du village, Sakura fut étonnée de remarquer queque le soleil brillait encore de plein feux ici, alors qu'à l'extérieur des portes la nuit commençait à tomber:

-Hé le prêtre pourquoi il fait jour dans le village alors que dehors il fait nuit noire? Lança Naruto d'un air interrogateur

-Arrête de mettre des "Hé" dans ta phrase le blond, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était irrespectueux?!

-Toi aussi tu es blonde au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte! Répliqua Naruto

-Hahaha, quelle finesse d'esprit! Répondit Yoshiko d'un ton saracastique

-Cessez donc de vous disputez, et pour répondre à ta question jeune homme,commença-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto, sache que ce village est sous la protection d'Hikari le dieu de la lumiére, de cette façon nous bénéficions de la lumière autant que nous le désirons.

-Hikari c'est le meilleur! S'exclama Shinta en levant le poing en signe de triomphe

-Ouais.. mais en attendant je peux récupérer mon bandeau? Demanda Naruto en tendant la main vers le petit singe

-Pas question tu t'es pas excusé pour avoir effrayé Shiro ! Répliqua Shinta en tirant la langue au shinobi

-Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule ce môme ! S'exclama Naruto, pourquoi je m'excuserai ?! C'est ton singe qui m'a agressé, ton singe qui m'a piqué mon bandeau!

-Quand bien même t'avais pas à lui rendre la pareille, en plus faut jamais s'attaquer à plus faible que soi !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu attaquer ton singe ce que je veux c'est juste mon bandeau, entre récupérer quelque chose et agresser quelqu'un il y a une différence est-ce que tu saisis la nuance?! S'énerva Naruto

-Et voilà maintenant il se dispute avec un gamin ... soupira Shikamaru, Galére parti comme c'est ça ne finira jamais

-Remarque cette dispute est à sa hauteur... après tout lui aussi est un gamin, ajouta Sai

-Naruto ! Ça suffit ! S'exclama Sakura en lui donnant un coup sur la tête , la jeune fille en avait assez de voir son ami se ridiculiser

-Shinta rends lui tout de suite ce bandeau ! Lança Yoshiko à l'adresse du petit garçon

-Mais Yoshiko .. commença-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Coupa la jeune femme d'un ton sévére le regard menaçant

En entendant la voix menaçante de sa soeur lui présageant de mauvais moments en cas de désobéissance, Shinta prit le bandeau à Shiro et le tenda à Naruto en marmonnant :

-Toujours la même chose, ça retombe toujours sur moi, les grands ils sont méchants

Ayant récupéré son bandeau Naruto parti rejoindre Sakura et les autres qui étaient déjà partis devant, prenant la direction d'une petite maison que l'on pouvait aperçevoir à l'autre bout du village:

-Je m'excuse d'avance des conditions précaires dans lesquelles je vais vous héberger mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de place chez moi, de plus le village ne posséde pas d'auberge comme les visiteurs se font rares...

-Ce n'est rien mais dîtes nous plûtot pourquoi est-ce que vous avez accepté de nous laisser venir au village? Questionna Yamato

-Et bien c'est mon secret , répondit le viel homme avec un sourire mystérieux

Sans laisser le temps au shinobis de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le prêtre ouvrit la porte d'une petite maisonée aux murs en bois, une fois à l'intérieur Sakura regarda autour d'elle, la décoration était sobre voire inexistante, seul un pot de fleurs posé près de la fenêtre égayait la pièce ainsi qu'une photo représentant une famille que la jeune kunochi identifie comme étant celle de Shinta et Yoshiko. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une table circulaire en bois, et à droite une imposante commode où devait être enfermé les affaires de cette petite famille, au fond de la pièce se trouvais une cheminée,enfin à droite se trouver une porte coulissante derriére laquelle devait se trouver les chambres :

-Bien installez-vous donc, Yoshiko va s'occuper de vous, quant à moi je vais devoir m'absenter un moment avec Shinta, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la salle tandis que Yoshiko y entrait

-Je vais vous préparer du thé ! Annonça joyeusement la jeune femme en sortant un bouilloire de la commode pour la placer dans la cheminée

-Vous n'avez pas de four? S'étonna Naruto

-Non, le village dispose de très peu de moyens, et nous préférons ne pas avoir recours à une aide extérieure, nous faisons tout de nos propres mains des meubles jusqu'aux maisons, répondit Yoshiko en allumant le feu

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était enfin tombé, nos ninjas s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Sakura penchée à la fenêtre semblait savourer l'air pur du village lorsque Yoshiko l'interrompit:

-Tu ne vas te coucher? Je t'ai préparé un lit si tu veux dormir, j'ai entendu dire de la bouche de Kakashi que vous partirez demain alors il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme non?

-Non ça ira, de toute façon j'ai énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec un léger sourire

-Yoshiko t'as pas des ramens chez toi? J'ai faim! Lança Naruto qui venait de faire irruption près des deux jeunes filles

-à cette heure-ci? S'étonna la jeune fille

-Laisse tomber Naruto est un véritable dingue de ramens, il peut en manger à n'importe quel moment de la journée, intervint Sakura

-Et alors y a pas de mal à aimer la bonne nourriture! Répliqua Naruto en tirant une moue vexée

Sakura eut un léger rire, elle dévisagea le blondinet qui continuait à quémander des ramens auprès de Yoshiko, puis son regard s'arrêta sur la photographie de famille posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre près du pot de fleurs,la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'en empara:

-Ce sont tes parents? Demanda-t-elle en dévisageant le couple souriant à pleine dents et tenant entre leurs bras une petite fille ressemblant trait pour trait à Yoshiko

-Hein ? Euh oui, répondit elle en prenant doucement le cadre des mains de Sakura, enfin c'était, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse; ils sont décédés à ma naissance quand j'avais sept ans...

-Oh je suis désolée, chuchota Sakura en se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant l'air nostalgique et mélancolique de la jeune fille

-T'avais quel age sur cette photo? Demanda Naruto

-Sept ans , répondit Yoshiko en reposant la photographie

-Bah... commença Naruto , je croyais que..

-Ils sont mort trois mois après la prise de cette photo, coupa la jeune fille

-Et Shinta pourquoi il n'est pas sur la photo? Demanda de nouveau le blondinet

Comment pouvait il être si indiscret?! Pensa Sakura avec fureur, ne voyait-il pas que Yoshiko n'aviat pas envie de parler de tout ça?

Ne pouvant plus laisser Naruto continuait à être aussi impoli, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se décida à intervenir:

-Naruto réfléchis donc un peu, s'il n'est pas sur cette photographie il doit surement être sur une autre, ça ne veut rien dire..

-Non, coupa Yoshiko, il a l'esprit fin pour un blond... Shinta..Shinta a été adopté, on l'a trouvé dans la forêt un jour avec mon grand-père lorsque nous étions parti chercher des provisions...c'était il y a deux ans...

-Alors c'est pas ton frère biologique? Lança Naruto

-Et non dis donc ton esprit fin semble ne pas pouvoir durer plus de quelques secondes ! Lança Yoshiko d'un ton taquin

-Hé ! S'exclama Naruto, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule!

-Je fais ce que je veux je suis chez moi, répliqua la jeune fille

-On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait être aimable avec ses invités?! Rétorqua Naruto

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler, faisant tomber le cadre photo au sol qui s'y brisa dans un grand fracas:

-Oh non... Shinta.. murmura Yoshiko

-Qu'est ce qui se passe c'était quoi ça? S'exclama Naruto

-un tremblement de terre, répondit Sakura, Yoshiko où vas-tu?! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant cette derniére sortir en courrant

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Répondit Yoshiko en se retournant brusquement permettant à Sakura de voir la lueur d'affolement qui brillait au fond des yeux de la jeune fille

-Mais de quoi tu parles?! Lança Naruto tandis que la jeune fille était déjà partie loin

Voulant en savoir plus, Sakura se tourna vers Naruto avec un regard déterminé:

-Naruto allons-y!

Sans un mot de plus , les deux shinobis sortirent à leur tour alors que le sol tramblait encore. Kakashi et les autres alertés par tout ce raffut et par le tremblement de terre, sortirent brusquement des chambres, en voyant Sakura et Naruto courrir au loins, ils se mirent à les suivre.

Ce village était bien étrange, pensa Sakura tandis qu'ils avaient presque rejoints Yoshiko qui les avaient menés jusqu'à une église, tout à coup la jeune femme s'était figée, comme pétrifiée, devant la porte qui laissait s'échapper une grand quantité de lumiére:

-Yoshiko , qu'est qu'il y a? S'exclama Naruto en s'approchant de la jeune femme

Sakura tourna la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur de l'église, elle fut éblouie par la lumiére vive émanant de la salle, mais lorsque celle-ci se stoppa ellevit avec horreur le grand-père de Yoshiko étendu au sol, inconscient et deux hommes en cape noire à nuage rouges, l'un des deux tenant un Shinta,amoché, par la gorge

Fin du chapitre 5

Voilà o, bon pour le chapitre sept je pense que c'est un peu mort... xD Peut-être à mon retour du Canada... Mais avant de partir je mettrais le chapitre six en ligne .Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé!


	6. Chapter 6

**L'enlèvement**

-Shinta!

Le cri de rage de Yoshiko qui avait enfin repri ses esprits retentit dans l'enceinte de l'église, ne pouvant plus supporter un instant de plus la vision de son jeune frère malmené par ces deux mystérieux hommes enveloppé dans ces énormes capes de voyage noire à nuages rouges, rendant leurs silhouettes plus imposantes, la jeune fille se précipita vers eux bien décidée à tirer Shinta de ce mauvais pas.Mais alors qu'elle allait presque atteindre son frère, l'un des deux hommes surgit devant elle, trop surprise pour réagir, la jeune fille resta plantée devant lui appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. L'homme releva légérement son chapeau de paille entouré de clochettes qui tintaient en rythme avec ses mouvements, deux yeux d'un rouge sang effrayants à la pupille noire dévisagérent un court instant la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne soit violemment projetée en arriére:

-Yoshiko ! Hurla Sakura en partant rattraper la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne se prenne le mur de plein fouet

Après avoir freiné la chute de la jeune fille, Sakura releva la tête et lança un regard menaçant à l'homme aux pupilles rouges qui s'était redressé entre temps et avait remi son chapeau en place,la jeune Haruno qui avait reconnu les accoutrements de l'Akatsuki se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

-A ce que je vois le viel homme a respecté sa promesse, murmura l'homme à la pupille rouge en dévisageant Sakura d'un regard méprisant

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle reconnut son interlocuteur, Itachi Uchiwa!

Un sentiment de rancoeur envahit le coeur de l'Haruno, après tout c'était sa faute à lui si Sasuke avait quitté le village et s'il était traumatisé par le massacre de son clan..

Oui tout ceci était de sa faute, pensa amérement la jeune kunochi:

-Vous aviez promis ! Tonna soudain la voix de Yoshiko, vous aviez promis de ne pas toucher à Shinta ! Continua-t-elle avec véhémence en se relevant difficilement sous les regard perplexes de Sakura et Naruto qui se demandaient de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille.

-En effet, grogna la voix de l'homme qui tenait toujours Shinta par le cou, mais désormais nos plans ont changé,lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers Yoshiko et les deux shinobis de Konoha, dévoilant ainsi son visage rappelant celui d'un poisson et à la peau étrangement bleue sur lequel se dessinait un sourire moqueur

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria Yoshiko, c'est mon frère et je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

-La ferme ! Répliqua l'homme-poisson en jetant Shinta au sol comme s'il avait à faire à un sac à patates,si tu continues à nous saouler on va devoir se débarasser de toi ! N'est ce pas Itachi?

-Hn, répondit ce dernier en détournant la tête pour aller ramasser Shinta et l'hausser sur son épaule, fais vite Kisame,on en a encore un à récupérer...

-Ouais t'inquiétes, murmura Kisame avec un sourire démoniaque, je me débarasse de la petite blonde et on s'occupe des deux autres

Tout en fixant Yoshiko avec un regard malveillant, Kisame déguéna son épée et s'apprêta à foncer sur elle , un quart de seconde plus tard, il se retrouva devant la jeune fille qui n'y avait vu que du feu, en effet la vitesse de Kisame était bien trop grande pour qu'elle la suive du regard avec des yeux aussi inexpérimentés que les siens, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme-poisson, c'était gagné d'avance pensa-t-il.

Mais à sa grande surprise au moment où il allait violemment abattre son arme sur Yoshiko qui était complétement déboussolée se demandant comment Kisame avait fait pour disparaitre et réapparaitre aussi rapidement, une main stoppa l'arme de Kisame, par réflexe, il sauta en arriére pour se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire:

-Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne me chercher des noises quand je me débarasse de certains déchets inutiles! Grogna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Naruto qui se tenait devant lui l'air menaçant tandis que Sakura s'était occupée d'emmener Yoshiko à l'abri, mais si tu as envie d'y passer en premier allons-y de toute façon que ce soit tout de suite ou plus tard on aurait fini par t'emmener!

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire face de poisson ! Répliqua Naruto en lançant un regard e défi à Kisame avant de se précipiter vers l'homme poisson tout en composant des signes à une vitesse fulgurante

Naruto fit apparaitre un clone avec lequel il créea un rasengan qu'il lança sur Kisame, un sourire méprisant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme-poisson, brandissant son épée, il la plaça face à lui, et sans bouger d'un pas, il absorba le rasengan du démon-renard. Un sourire suffisant se dessina sur ses lèvres:

-Et alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire?! Lança-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto qui répliqua avec un sourire mystérieux avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, quoi?! Un clone?! S'exclama Kisame avant de se retourner pris d'un doute

Il eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face, qu'il se prit un rasengan en plein ventre, et se fit violemment projeté en arriére. Naruto regarda son adversaire voltiger un sentiment de satisfaction envahissant son coeur, cependant Kisame ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer, il planta profondément son épée au sol afin de freiner sa chute, fissurant ainsi le sol d'une dizaine de métres.

Il releva la tête, et retira brusquement son épée du sol avant de rejoindre Naruto qui préparait un nouveau rasengan:

-Je ne me laisserais pas avoir deux fois! Je t'ai sous-estimé, mais désormais je vais te combattre d'égal à égal ! Lança-t-il en composant des signes de sa main droite,techinique du requin aqueux!

A peine venait-il de prononcer cette phrase qu'un missile d'eau à l'effigie d'un requin surgi de nulle part pour foncer sur Naruto, qui dut arrêter son rasengan pour s'écarter de la trajectoire du missile. Chose qu'il ne put pas faire, en effet, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'uné énorme flaque d'eau s'était formée sous ses pieds, et semblait le maintenir comme de la glue.

-Echec et mat! Lança Kisame avec un sourire alors que le missile de l'homme-poisson ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du shinobis, tu ne fais pas le poids

-Si tu crois que c'est un stupide missile qui va me terraser tu me sous-estime encore! Rétorqua Naruto en regardant sans sourciller le requin aqueux l'approcher

Au dernier moment, une ombre surgit devant Naruto et envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le missile pour le détourner.

-Sakura-chan ! S'exclama Naruto, qu'est que tu fais?! Vas te mettre à l'abri avec Yoshiko

-Naruto ! Coupa séchement la jeune femme, tais-toi un peu ! Il est hors de question que je reste en arriére, je veux me battre, moi aussi je veux me prouver certaines choses alors tais-toi et faisons équipe! Et de toute façon j'ai mis Yoshiko et son grand-père à l'abri, on récupérera Shinta ensemble, tout comme je t'avais dit que je voulais récupérer Sasuke avec toi ! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses tout, plus jamais!

Surpri le shinobi dévisagea son amie qui fixait Kisame d'un air déterminé, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il se dégagea rapidement de la flaque qui l'emprisonnait:

-C'est parti ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre de la vue de Kisame tout comme Sakura

-Même si vous m'attaquez à dix , vous n'aurez aucune chance ! Vous ne faîtes pas le poids! S'écria Kisame avant de parer un des coups de Naruto qui venait de réapparaitre un quart de seconde plus tôt

Alors que Naruto venait à peine de terminer son coup de pied Sakura arriva par derriére et plaça un kunai sous la gorge Kisame:

-Tu en es vraiment sure? Demanda la kunochi d'une voix menaçante, j'ai une surprise pour toi,ajouta l'Haruno en donnant un coup de pied emplit de chakra au sol faisant s'effondrer celui-ci

Kisame tomba dans ce gouffre sans fin,de justesse il planta son épée sur la paroi du gouffre et se retrouva suspendu en l'air:

-Ce n'est pas fini! Lui lança Sakura avant de composer de nouveau signe et de donner un violent coup de poing au sol faisant sortir des piques de pierre de toute part que la kunochi pouvait controler par la pensée

Elle avait mis du temps pour mettre cette technique au point, elle nécessitait un controle du chakra parfait, et de la précision. Malgré la difficulté , la jeune femme avait réussi à maitriser cette nouvelle technique deux jours avant le départ de Konoha:

-Technique des piques de chakra! Lança l'Haruno en envoyant ses piques en direction de Kisame qui ne pouvait esquisser un seul geste

Naruto dévisagea Sakura surpri, il n'était pas au courant des progrès énormes de son amie, certes il savait qu'elle était une exellente médic-nin mais pas qu'elle était aussi douée quand il était question de créer de nouveau jutsus habituellement c'était lui qui inventait de nouvelles techniques plus surprenantes les unes que les autres...

Soudain une ombre passa frola le shinobi pour plonger dans le gouffre:

-Katon ! Hurla l'ombre en se plaçant face à Kisame

Une énorme boule de feu s'éleva et carbonisa instantanément les piques de pierre, sous le regard étonné de Sakura qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel rebondissement:

-Itachi pouse-toi ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette petite garce! S'énerva Kisame

-Kisame, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, ces petites vermines sont très faciles à battre si tu ne les sous-estimes pas...répondit calmement Itachi en sortant du gouffre suivit de l'homme poisson

-Ouais, marmonna Kisame avant de composerdes signes tandis que Sakura et Naruto se mettait en position appréhendant la prochaine attaque, Techinique de la prison aqueuse! S'exclama-t-il faisant apparaitre une boule d'eau qui se dirigea vers Sakura

-Sakura! S'écria Naruto en poussant son amie pour la mettre hors de portée de la boule d'eau

Malheureusement,bien que Sakura eut échappée à cette attaque, Naruto se la prit de plein fouet. En se relevant, la jeune kunochi constata avec horreur que son ami se trouvait à présent à l'intérieur d'une énorme spéhre d'eau:

-Naruto ! S'écria-t-elle

-Ne te déconcentre pas ! Idiote! Lança Kisame en composant à nouveau des signes, cette attaque ne lui était pas destiné mais tant pis pour lui!

L'homme-poisson fit apparaitre un vortex d'eau autour de son épée et la brandit vers Sakura:

-Ce combat n'est pas terminé alors prépare-toi ! Lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers elle à une vitesse effroyable

Sachant très bien que tant qu'elle ne s'était pas débarassé de Kisame, elle ne pouvait rien faire, Sakura se mit en position de combat, au moment oiù son adversaire lui asséna un coup à l'aide de son arme, elle retint le choc de l'épée à l'aide de son bras, cependant une vive douleur la fit se plier en deux:

-Quelle bêtise! Mon épée peut absorber le chakra, alors tu aura beau assimiler tout ton chakra dans n'importe lequel des membres de ton corps pour le renforcer, mon épée s'occupera de l'absorber

Sakura se releva et soigna rapidement son bras, tout en réfléchissant à une autre tactique, si ce que disait cet homme était vrai, alors elle ne devait pas laisser cette arme l'atteindre.Saoudain un idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, après s'être assurée que son bras était en état, elle fit un bond en arriére et se plaça à quelques mètres de Kisame :

-Qu'est que tu va encore nous sortir?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Sakura enfonça son poing dans le sol, pus elle sauta de l'autre côté de la salle et renouvela la même action,et ainsi de suite jusqu'à former un cercle autour de Kisame, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste, car la jeune femme avait été trop rapide:

-Quoi que tu fasse, mon épée s'occupera d'absorber cette attaque!

-Oh mais ça je l'ai très bien compris! Rétorqua Sakura, c''est pourquoi je ne vais pas utiliser une attaque...

-Kisame ! Fait attention ! Intervint Itachi qui avait un mauvrais pressentiment, ne sois pas trop sur de toi elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac!

-T'en fais pas! Répondit l'homme-poisson avec un sourire arrogant

Sakura tourna la tête vers Naruto, il semblait suffoquer dans cete prison aqueuse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il fallait faire vite...

Se concentrant au maximum, elle s'accroupi au sol et y apposa ses mains, d'un coup la terre s'éleva autour de Kisame pour former un prison de terre:

-Techinque du sommeil du lotus, murmura Sakura,inventée par mes soins..

En effet, cette prison avait la forme d'un lotus clos...

Kisame qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire déguena son épée en soupirant d'exaspération , si elle croyait qu'un mur de terre allait le retenir..

Il donna un grand coup dans le mur mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci ne céda pas d'un poil:

-Ce n'est pas une prison de terre normale, j'ai bien observé les techinques de terre de Yamato-san et à partir de ses techiniques, j'en ai créer de nouvelles, ce mur absorbe le chakra, tout à l'heure quand tu m'as touché j'ai senti une grande quantité de chakra dans ton arme, j'en ai dédui, qu'elle se nourrissait du chakra des autres et qu'elle le conservait par la suite, ainsi lors de la prochaine attaque tu pouvais causer plus de dêgats, puisque ton épée était plus puissante! Expliqua Sakura d'u ton posé

-tu va me le payer! S'écria Kisame qui cependant ne pouvait nier que cette kunochi était douée

-Essaie d'abord de sortir d'ici! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur avant de se diriger vers la sphére aqueuse où était enfermée Naruto

Elle devait libérer son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, alors que l'esprit de la jeune femme était focalisé sur cet objectif Itachi surgit devant elle:

-Je te conseille de reculer, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant

Sakura se mordit la lèvre infiérieur, il était hors de question qu'elle leur laisse naruto, il était hors de questrion qu'elle abandonne Naruto après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. D'un geste déterminé elle s'apprêta à donner un nouveau coup de poing au sol, mais se stoppa en voyant qu'Itachi avait disparu de son champ de vision, elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix glaciale de l'Uchiwa chuchoter près de son oreille:

-Tu nous gêne...

Cette phrase retentit à l'esprit de Sakura et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle se retrovue étalée au sol:

-Qu'est ce que.. commença la kunochi en se relevant pour fixer itachi

-Je vais en finir très vite... Illusion du monde de la lune, murmura-t-il

L'instant d'après Sakura se retrovue plongée dans un noir total, elle se sentait tomber dans un puit sans fond, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable elle se retrouva enchainée contre une falaise, elle fut d'autant plus surprise en reconaissant le mont Hokage:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, je ne reconnais plus Konoha...

En effet autour d'elle, tout n'était que ruine et désolation. Les batiments étaient saccagés, les rues étaient recouvertes pas les cadavres des habitants de Konoha, dont , pour son plus grand mlaheur ses parents et certains de ses amis amis:

-Papa! Maman! S'écria-t-elle

-Ils sont morts Sakura... murmura une voix près d'elle

La jeune haruno tourna vivement la tête, et fut parcourue d'une sueur froide en aperçevant son interlocuteur:

-Sa.Sasuke.. chuchota-t-elle en le dévisageant

L'uchiwa se tenait devant elle, un katana taché de sang en main, il transportait sur son épaule le corps d'une personne que tout deux ne conaissaient que trop bien:

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?! S'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant le corps de Naruto

-C'est simple, je me suis débarassé de lui, comme je vais me débarrasser de toi, annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial avant de déguéner son épée et de la planter profondément dans la poitrine de la kunochi sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit

-Pourquoi? Chuchota-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tué Ino? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Murmura la kunochi le visage baigné par les larmes

Elle avait tellement mal, non seulement la lame glaciale que l'Uchiwa venait de lui planter au coeur la faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de respirer, engouridissant son corps, mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de tuer Naruto. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la mort d'un autre de ses amis, elle ne pouvait se résoudre au fait de mourir avant d'avoir éclaircit le mystére qui entourrait la mort d'Ino...

Mais elle eut d'autant plus mal en entendant Sasuke prononcer cette phrase:

-Tout simplement parce que ça devait se passer ainsi, les nuisibles et les boulets doivent diparaitre, répondit-il

avant de s'éloigner

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Hurla-t-elle , sa voix retentissant dans les rues désertes et sinistrées de Konoha alors que les battements de son coeur devenaient de plus en plus lent , reviens je t'en prie... souffla-t-elle avant de perdre conscience sentant ses forces la lacher

-Sakura?! Saklura-chan !! cria une voix

Sakura rouvrit difficilement les yeux, était-elle morte?

Non elle ne l'était pas, constata-t-elle en apercevant Naruto penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air plus inquiet que jamais, et Sai et les autres se tenant près d'elle, la kunochi se redressa vivement et posa une amin sur sa poitrine comme pour s'assurer que le Katana de Sasuke n'y était pas planté:

-Sakura-chan est ce que ça va? Demanda Naruto

-Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura en serrant son ami dans ses bras faisant rougir ce dernier

Elle avait eu si peur, ce rêve était tellement réaliste, elle avait vraiment cru avoir perdu un ami de plus..

Elle pouvait encore ressentir cette douleur et cette peur qui s'étaient emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait cru que Konoha et ses habitants avaient été massacrés..

Naruto de son côté, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la soudaine tendresse de son amie, n'en fut pas gêné pour autant, il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elle se comporterait comme ça avec lui, et puis au moins à présent il pouvait être certain qu'elle allait bien, il pouvait entendre le coeur de la kunochi battre à un rhythme régulier, et la chaleur des bras de cette derniére le rassurait. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du Shinobi tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa coéquipiére.

La jeune Haruno se retira ensuite des bras de son ami et regarda tout ses coéquipiers comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous bien en vie.

-Sakura, lança Kakashi en aperçevant le regard déboussolé et affolé de la jeune femme, itachi a utilisé une illusion sur toi, tout ce ceci n'était pas réel, alors ne laisse pas ses visions te troubler!

-Où est Shinta?! Intervint soudain une autre voix

Tous tournérent la tête vers Yoshiko qui venait de faire irruption près d'eux, elle paraissait plus inquiéte que jamais:

-Ils l'ont emmené.. marmonna Naruto en baissant la tête l'air coupable se disant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à emprêcher l'Akatsuki de l'emmener

-Non c'est impossible ! S'écria la jeune fille, Ils.. ils n'ont pas le droit:!Je vous en supplie aidez-moi...aidez-moi à récupérer mon frère!

-avant ça explique-nous pourquoi l'Akatsuki en a après ton frère! Coupa Shikamaru méfiant, et puis surtout si vous avez un si grand secret à cacher.. pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez laissé passer la nuti dans votre village, ça ne sonne pas juste pour moi!

Tous dévisagérent la jeune fille, attendant une réponse, Yoshiko fixa la troupe de shinobis en se mordant la lèvre infiérieure, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire?!

Si elle leur racontait tout, ils allaient surement refuser de l'aider...

Si elle ne disait rien, ils refuseraient surement aussi...

Elle devait tout dire, c'était la seule solution, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout et tant pis pour le secret du village , son frère passait avant tout pour elle, et de toute façon le secret du village c'était justement son frère...

Fin du chapitre 6 D

Merci pour vos coms


End file.
